


You Want It Darker

by embersheai



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 第一次搞这种病病的反派西皮，算不上真正意义上的slash，只是两个病态者生命里互相交集的某个阶段吧大概。





	You Want It Darker

You Want It Darker (Life Is Strange, Mark Jefferson / Nathan Prescott)

-If you are the dealer I’m out of the game

马克·杰弗森走进卫生间，卫生间的门被失修的铰链带动，在他身后吱吱呀呀地关上，走廊里学生们的喧嚣同时也被关在门外，听起来像是午夜时分被调低了音量的老式电视，声音变得断续沙哑。他习惯性地走向最靠墙的隔间。隔间的门虚掩着，上面有几个拙劣而凌乱的涂鸦，他从那些充满着少年特有的刻薄的字词里看见自己班上学生的名字，好笑的是，就在这一排隔间的尽头，贴着一张“拒绝霸凌”的海报。他耸了耸肩，伸手去推开门。然而在隔间门刚刚被推开一点的时候，又从里面被用力关上了。  
一门之隔的狭小空间中传来匆忙慌乱的动静，以及一阵揉捏纸张的声音，过了一会，门被打开，露出一张并不陌生的脸——他的学生内森·普雷斯考特。不论他刚才在隔间里做些什么，看起来都不是段愉快的好时光，内森的脸色苍白，双眼通红，嘴唇几不可察地颤抖着，刚探出头时他明显正准备发怒，看到门外站的是老师时撇了撇嘴角，克制住了显然已经酝酿好的咒骂。  
“抱歉，杰弗森先生。”内森低着头，避开和马克的眼神交流，毫无诚意地说道，然后他拉开门，从马克身边快步走过去，离开了卫生间。马克推开隔间门走进去，看到角落的废纸篓里有一个纸团，材质却不是厕纸，而是某种硬挺光洁的纸张，内森之前显然是匆忙地试图把这张纸揉成团扔掉，然而纸张的材质太硬，此刻正在废纸篓里缓慢地重新展开，露出里面密密麻麻的黑色字迹，如同一朵令人不悦的捕虫植物在对着他展开枝叶，袒露出其中被消化液腐蚀的昆虫尸体。  
那具尸体散发出属于秘密的气味，驱使马克捡起了那个纸团，打开阅读起来——那是一封信，落款是肖恩·普雷斯考特，内森的父亲。信件中的内容除了责备就是指控，言辞蛮横近乎恶毒，时不时出现“我以你为耻”一类的语句。马克有些诧异，学校里的学生和职工都默认内森是各方面的赢家，从经济状况到社交生活，普雷斯考特的姓氏能够在一切事情上给他提供便利。尽管他也听说过那些说内森·普雷斯考特是个怪胎的闲言碎语，然而这些话大部分来自于那些身处“精英俱乐部”之外的学生们，换言之，书呆子和边缘人口中，他只当这是出于懦弱与嫉妒的无用报复。  
而此刻这座海滨城镇终于没让他失望，张开看似柔软无害的外壳，向他展露其中黑暗的内核。马克·杰弗森乐于看见无辜的人被扭曲摧毁，事实上，他认为这是艺术的最高形式，而布莱克威尔学院正在将他所索求的逐渐献上。

当他离开办公室时，已经接近午夜十二点了。学院的建筑群匍匐在黑夜中，披戴着夜晚冷寂的空气，几盏紧急通道的绿灯沉重地向他投来凝视。马克向宿舍区缓缓走去，手里拿着摄影器材，起风了，属于黑夜的气息向他兜头扑来，像是一声有形的悲叹。学院的绿化带散发着被夜露沾湿的草木、野蕨、苔藓和腐烂的落叶的气味，这是个神秘的时刻，是异教徒头戴骷髅面具，黑色祭袍，用热气腾腾的鲜血涂抹两颊，向西方虔诚祭祀的时刻。  
马克举着手电筒，向宿舍区旁边的树林里一边深入一边搜索，终于在一棵红橡木底下找到了他的猎物——一个咬合的捕兽夹，冰冷坚硬的金属间夹着一只死去的松鼠。在死后松鼠身上的皮毛也失去了力气，黯淡、委顿而松弛，凝结着少许红褐色的血迹。  
他把相机和闪光灯从包里拿出来，不疾不徐地将它们组装到一起，晚风吹进树林，尸体上的毛发轻轻颤抖，仿佛仍有不甘。马克完成了准备，在枯叶堆上坐下，对着枯叶堆上的尸体按下快门。他的设备很简单，是属于学校器材的套机，拍摄时也摒弃了所有为美而生的技法，死尸在生硬的灯光下显得更加阴冷。按了十几下快门，马克停下来翻看相机里的照片，死去的动物在凝固的一瞬中反而显得格外生动，那些照片都像是刚从动物身上切下的肉，生冷猩红，冒着热气，还带着血就被扔进了盘子里。  
马克的拍摄结束得很快，因为夜露与虫蝇已经开始腐蚀血肉，他戴上手套，小心地将松鼠从捕兽夹里取出来，将还沾有血迹的夹子收进包里，然后把尸体埋进落叶堆底下。在同样腐朽的叶片盖上松鼠像是玻璃珠般无神的眼睛时，他终于意识到手里的这件东西曾经是个活物，在成为他的拍摄客体之前会呼吸、运动，而现在它对他不再有意义，将要在枯叶之间逐渐衰颓坍缩，它的皮毛会腐烂，蛆虫将啃噬它的血肉，最后骨骼也会随着时间变得支离，像是所有陈旧的历史建筑，结构归于废墟，只有那些介于存在与不存在之间的瞬间碎片会留在他的照片里。  
走出绿化带的时候，马克发现几个学生慌张地从宿舍楼里跑出来，很快他们也发现了马克，向着他快步走过来。那几个学生气喘吁吁地在他面前站定，眼睛和脸颊都泛着不正常的绯红，身上散发出浓重的酒气和烟味。马克当然知道他们做了什么，这是个周四晚上，而他自己也是从十六七岁过来的，布莱克威尔学院的学生大多都是这个年纪，一切禁忌事物对他们有着巨大诱惑，却又被诸多限制加身，只能在深夜由少有的几名叛逆者带领着举办派对，消耗酒精、烟草和其他不被允许的东西。  
那几个男孩沉默着，互相之间面面相觑，马克调整了一下身后的背包，等待他们开口。这有些反常，他在学生中间的人缘一向不错，也许是因为他的年龄，也许是因为他的摄影师身份，无论如何他知道自己在学生眼里是属于“酷”老师的类型，学生们往往不会害怕在马克面前说话。  
“杰弗森先生……内森的情况不太好，我们猜他是用药过量了。”  
一个男孩对他说，有些吞吞吐吐，声音明显发着抖。  
“你们在哪开的派对？带我过去。他用了哪些东西？”  
那几个学生在原地愣了一下，马克原本已经走到了他们前面，转过身看了他们一眼，摊开手做了个无奈的手势：“你们会没事的，好吗？只要不出大问题，今天晚上发生的事没必要被人知道。”

-If you are the healer it means I'm broken and lame

凌晨四点，手机上再也刷新不出能够吸引他注意力的东西。马克·杰弗森关上了手机屏幕，病房里陷入黑暗，只余下连接在内森身上的几个监测仪器上细微闪烁的指示灯，灯光是绿色，象征病人的一切生命体征良好平稳。  
夜灯的开关就在他手边不远处，但他懒得伸手去够。他喜欢仪器在寂静中发出的细小嗡鸣，和软弱无力的、无法照亮室内任何东西的指示灯光。事实上，马克觉得大部分人对光线的执念是不可理喻的，从还在茹毛饮血的时代起，人就不断寻求甚至崇拜能够照亮黑暗的东西：火焰、电力、太阳，可这些人如果真的目能视物，能真真正正地通过视觉感受到世间万物，他们应该理解，这世上并没有多少值得看的东西。  
内森醒了，从喉咙里发出一声含糊的呻吟，艰难地左右转头，想要弄明白自己正身在何处。  
“嘘……他们给你洗了胃，你最好还是躺着别动。”马克出声提醒，想了想，还是伸出手打开了夜灯，一点昏黄的灯光在内森的床头被点亮，然后亮度逐渐上升，照出病房内的环境和马克的脸。  
“杰弗森先生？”内森的声音嘶哑，突然亮起的灯光使他的双眼一阵刺痛，他下意识地眯起眼睛。  
“嗯哼。”马克答应了一声，“你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“糟透了……我的头很疼。”内森小声说。夜灯的光线对他来说还是太亮了，内森皱着眉毛想了一会，干脆闭上了眼睛。  
“需要我帮你叫护士过来吗？”马克问道。内森摇了摇头，将自己的脑袋在枕头里埋得更深。马克靠回椅背上，觉得此刻的内森看起来有些好笑——内森不是他最熟悉的学生，但每次出现时都是精心打扮过的样子，满身昂贵时髦的穿戴，即便在上次在卫生间里近乎狼狈的偶遇中，内森的发型都是一丝不苟的。  
此时内森正将自己埋在病床的被褥中，发蜡在他头上失去了掌控力，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，刘海散落下来，像是一丛浅褐色的稻草。内森身上还穿着派对时的衬衫，在医院里一阵折腾里已经布满了褶皱，他脸色苍白，嘴唇上干裂的纹路清晰可见。  
不论他平时的张牙舞爪是本性使然还是虚张声势，此刻那些令人不悦的行为都暂时消失了，马克不动声色地想，内森像是只即将陷入冬眠的幼兽，收起了爪牙，反而把柔软的腹部翻了过来。  
内森像是想起了什么，突然睁开眼，灰蓝色的虹膜在灯光下几近透明，眼神中盈满不安的神色：“杰弗森先生，我是怎么到医院的？我记得我是为什么来这，我是说，是谁带我来的？我来了多久了？”  
“你朋友发现了你，我是一点多带你来医院的，大概吧。”马克说。  
内森从病床上坐起来，开始扯下贴在自己身上的导联线，马克疑惑地看向他。  
“杰弗森先生……我能拜托你一件事吗？”内森低着头，拉扯衬衫上的皱褶，试图把它们拉得平整一些，“我父母要是知道我是怎么进医院的，他们会杀了我的。”  
“唔……”马克身子倾斜，一手支在座椅扶手上，露出有些为难的神情，“按照规定，把这事告知你的家长是我的责任……”  
内森脸上的神色渐渐灰暗下去，像是终于意识到自己走不出沙漠的迷途者，沉默在他们之间矗立了一会，内森再次抬起头，有些犹豫地对马克说：“你需要钱吗？或者我可以让我父亲给你的课程注资，他乐意做任何能让他留名的事情。”  
“别犯傻了，内森。”马克笑起来，摇着头，“我不会告诉你家长的，你都快成年了，我相信你以后不会再冒这种险了，嗯？”  
内森小声地长出一口气，“谢谢，杰弗森先生。”他手上的动作稍稍停了一下，还是继续将那些连接他和监测仪器的线路扯开，“我得走了，越少人知道我在这越好，你能带我回学校吗？”  
“当然。”马克低头看了一眼表，即使对他来说，这个夜晚也长得过分了。他驱车带着内森离开医院，回到校园时他们才意识到学生宿舍的门仍然锁着，之前马克是在其他学生帮助下把内森从窗口弄出来的，但这会他们都没有再爬一次窗户的心思，于是马克直接将内森带回了自己的宿舍。  
“随便坐。”马克打开灯，把钥匙丢进门边的容器里。职工宿舍的房间比学生们的大得多，随着室内灯光亮起，墙上挂着的一幅幅装裱精美的照片从一排黑暗的影子变得清晰可见——那些都是令马克闻名于摄影比赛和艺术画廊间的成功作品，技巧娴熟，画面精致，一眼看上去不论是从技法还是风格都找不出错处。  
“这真酷。”内森环顾房间，在床边坐下。  
“谢谢，你要喝点什么？”马克走到角落的小吧台里，开始从橱柜里翻找饮料和杯子。内森向吧台的位置看了一眼，发现上面摆着一排古怪的、他从未见过的品牌的酒精，大多数有着翠绿色的瓶身，是各式各样的苦艾酒。  
“水就行……啊，其实，我更想要可乐，如果你有的话。”内森想了想，说，他转过头打量床边墙上最大的一张照片，那也是马克最出名的一幅作品，在马克到布莱克威尔学院任职前他就见过这张照片。  
《我是在大笑，还是在无声地尖叫？》  
那张照片的名字用细瘦的字体写在画框的右下角，底下是马克·杰弗森的名字。画面上是模特仰起头张大嘴的特写，意味正如标题所说，表情夸张，而其中的情绪却极其难以辨认。内森盯着那张照片看了一会，直到其中模棱两可的情绪变得令他不知所措，他移开视线，看向房间里的其他物件。  
床头上有一本封面全黑的册子，在明亮的灯光和满室色彩丰富的照片里，像是一个暗沉的黑洞寂静地伏在床头柜上，将四周的光线吸收进去。他伸手翻了一下，纸张的质量很高，整本册子沉重得他几乎无法单手拿起来。  
那本相册中的照片吸引了他，它们是阴暗而诡谲的，与马克挂在墙上的照片截然不同，却比那些获奖作品更加深重地攫住了内森的注意力。大量修长的人体，有男有女，被不同器具束缚住不同部位，摆出扭曲痛苦的姿势，苍白的肢体在纯黑的背景中被记录下来。  
相册中的画面像是宙斯的真身般展露出黑暗艺术内核的神威，而内森像是宙斯面前的塞墨勒一样被他本不该直视的真理之火烧穿了双眼。  
“那是很早之前的东西了，乱拍着玩的。”马克把插了根吸管的可乐罐递到内森面前，看起来有些不好意思。  
“不……杰弗森先生，这些照片棒极了。”内森接过可乐，眼神仍然在相册间没有移开。  
“你喜欢它们吗？”马克有些惊讶地挑起眉毛，喝了一口自己杯子里的饮料。  
内森几乎是不舍地合上相册，抬起头看向马克，“不仅仅是喜欢，这是我见过最好的照片，很……特别，它们美得惊人。”  
“谢谢，我很荣幸。”马克露出一个受宠若惊又愉快的笑容来，将手里的杯子放到一边，双手撑在膝盖上，身体前倾，诚恳地注视着内森，“如果你喜欢这些照片的话，我有个提议……我正需要一个摄影助理。” 

-You want it darker, we kill the flame

“自然的、轻快的、明亮的，那些美是属于缺乏见识的无知者的。连美的神灵阿芙洛狄忒都是从乌拉诺斯尸块溅起的海浪中诞生的，真正值得观看的东西应该具有侵略性和毁灭性，从视觉到意识，将观看者的感官重塑。”  
马克的声音从内森的录音笔里传出来——他渐渐养成了将他和马克的对话录音的习惯，然后在回家后将马克的话语记录下来，成为他的助理越久，内森就越为他的美学痴迷。他们建立了那座地下基地，并逐渐用照片填满地下室的墙面和档案。马克会详细地告诉他如何设置相机、调试灯光，印刷照片，像是他从没拥有过的、传统意义上的父亲形象。他曾经热爱的派对、音乐和舞蹈对他不再有意义，内森逐渐意识到那些活动只是在他迷失在生活的虚无之中时用来打发时间的项目，并非真正的意义和乐趣所在。  
但他仍然在布莱克威尔学院里运营他的中心俱乐部，为了能够为他和马克的创作找到更多客体。  
客体。  
马克用这个冰冷的词形容出现在他们照片中的模特们，好像她们只是些形貌美丽的物件——尽管对马克和内森来说，她们的确只是物件。内森拿到了驾照，有时候会一个人开车去他们的地下基地，冲印并翻看他们一起拍摄的照片。  
照片大多是纯色背景，失去意识的客体在内森的摆弄下固定于各式狼狈的姿势，肢体被绳子或是别的什么束具禁锢起来，照片上几乎刻意看见束具陷入她们皮肤的压痕。马克总是挑选那些白皙的、没有过度日晒痕迹的女性作为目标，她们的肌肤在摄影灯的强光下几乎透明，在那些皮肤薄的位置可以看见表层下蜿蜒的青色血脉，像是一张隐秘的地图，错综复杂的道路向着幽暗的背景延伸过去。  
打印机发出一声轻响，开始印刷内森刚刚导入进去的照片文件，是一张客体的手部特写。随着印刷滑块的左右移动，照片一点点地从打印机内部被吐出来，从纤细的手腕开始，突出的手腕骨节也渐渐显示出来，然后是手背上微微凸起的竖状骨骼，接着是手指和指节处的皮肤褶皱，最后是指尖和指甲，内森突然觉得一阵恶心——她的指甲上绘有恶俗的装饰，从食指到小指，每个指甲上歪歪扭扭地画着“爱”的一个字母，在字母旁边还贴有劣质的水钻。  
内森烦躁地抽出文件夹，翻看之前印刷出来的照片，发现她粗糙丑陋的指甲在每张照片里都能够被看见。低俗感如海啸般淹没了内森，他憎恨一切丑陋的东西，尤其是当它们出现在他和马克的作品中时，那种挫败感几乎令他无法忍受。  
“该死的！”他愤怒地甩开手里的文件夹，塑料的外壳重重砸到地上，里面的照片散落一地。内森走到粉碎机边上打开开关，随后捡起地上散落的照片，抽出还卡在打印机里的那张手部特写，将它们全部放进了粉碎机。机器震动着，发出搅碎相纸的轰鸣，很快另一侧的废纸篓里就被碎纸屑填满了。  
这时门外传来走下楼梯的脚步声，过了几秒马克推门进来，看见仍然在运作的碎纸机和明显心情不佳的内森，问，“怎么了？”  
“没事，印坏了。”内森面无表情地回答，俯身拿起废纸篓去清空，回来的时候马克正站在打印机前查看触控屏上的照片，那张手部特写就在屏幕的正中央。  
他看见了，内森想，对那张照片的厌恶几乎要让他在心里嘶吼出来，可马克没有表现出一点对那张照片的反感，这让他更不适了。  
马克和善地笑了一下，“没关系，我们还有很多相纸。”他走到储物柜边上拿出一盒相纸，拆开包装，递给了内森。马克的态度使他平静了些，内森随手接过相纸，但只是把它们放到一边的桌上，然后离开了打印区域，走进档案柜之间开始翻看其他过去的照片。  
他发现所有的照片都变得不完美了：戴安的脖子上有松弛的颈纹，罗娜的腿上有没有去除干净的毛发，贝拉的乳房不够对称……所有的照片在他的反复观察之下变得越发鄙陋不堪，她们的美像是青春药水失效后的女巫，随着每一眼注视逐渐散发出衰败和腐朽的气息。  
“马克。”内森把文件夹放回档案柜里，走回马克身边，“让我做你的客体吧。”  
马克正在重新打印之前的照片，他从屏幕上抬起眼睛看了一眼内森，甚至没有问为什么就拒绝了他，“不行。”  
“为什么？”内森突然觉得鼻子发酸，他自己也不清楚这种莫名其妙的强烈情绪从何而来，但光是马克的拒绝就让他感到难以承受。  
“你不是做客体的料，内森。”马克笑了笑，叹了口气，继续低下头操作打印机。  
“我会做任何事，任何你需要我做的，我都会去做。”内森的声音高了起来，他曾经喜欢马克向他笑的时候，那通常意味着认可——一种他从来无法从家人或者别的地方获得的情感。此刻马克的笑容即便看起来和平时没有什么区别，其中的意味却是轻蔑不屑的，那几乎是种嗤笑，马克不认可他。他冲到打印机旁，拿起那张手部特写放到马克面前，“看看这张照片，它令人作呕。你说美应该有侵略性和毁灭性，马克，可这张照片连肤浅的美都算不上。”  
“也许这就是我们不同的地方，内森，在我看来，正是你眼里的‘丑陋’使这张照片纯净，从而接近美的定义。你成不了我的客体，因为你不再纯净了。”  
“纯净是他妈的什么意思？”当马克说他们两人是不同的时候，内森感觉恐惧像是一只瘦骨嶙峋的手一样攫住了他的胃并拧动起来，他本以为他们在创作精神上已经是一体的了，但马克轻描淡写地就将他剔除出去，好像他是张废片，在一个按动快门的错误时刻被制造出来，又在轻巧地按下删除键和确认之后被丢弃，“这些贱人没有一个是纯净的，她们酗酒、抽烟、嗑药，只要一点白粉她们就愿意和我上床！”  
“我很惊讶你居然觉得我指的纯净是这个意思。”内森的声音过高，在地下室里制造出空洞的回音，面对他的吼叫和质问，马克不动声色，“你已经见过黑暗艺术的美了，内森，它染黑了你的眼睛。可她们未曾见过，她们仍然无知，甚至愚蠢，无知使她们保持纯净，可你无法在镜头前假装你是无知的。”  
“我不知道你为什么会因为这个感到沮丧，你对我仍然是特别的，你能做的事她们永远都做不了。这里是我们的秘密基地，将来我们可以创作出更多更美的东西。”马克继续说着，声音平静，毫无波澜。内森看着马克眼镜后的眼睛，第一次他感觉自己拥有了能够看透对方语言、声音和神态，察觉到对方真实所想的能力，但这只让他觉得更加绝望。他说自己是特别的，他反复在语句里使用复数的人称，但马克看向自己的眼神和看向任何一件器材、一个灯架并无两样，他在看一件工具。马克的眼睛深处是个无物的深渊，什么感情也没有，或许他自己都还没意识到那一点。  
内森退开一步，将手里的照片扔进碎纸机里，泪水从他的眼眶里溢出来，他感觉奇怪极了，这并非悲伤，也不是愤怒，只觉得自己像个空虚的容器，痛苦地渴望被填满，但他原本就是泄漏的：“我不再是你的助理了，杰弗森先生，我会做我自己的创作。”

-If thine is the glory then mine must be the shame

瑞秋·安珀死了。  
她是他的第一个客体，由于他没能控制好下药的剂量而死在他面前。即便在死后，这具躯体依旧是赏心悦目的，她的皮肤光洁、肢体纤长，在绳结间渐渐变得僵硬，内森几乎能听见生命的气息从她的五官里逐渐散去。她的眼睛半睁着，隐约可以看见眼睑下浅灰绿色的虹膜和放大的瞳孔，与她的身体一同散发出死气。  
瑞秋的嘴唇上还留有浅粉色的唇膏，在一夜的饮酒后显得斑驳。内森知道同样的唇膏还留在那个泳池派对里的某一个杯子边缘上，瑞秋从那个杯子里饮用马里布、伏特加和各种适合学生的廉价酒精，还有内森偷偷放进去的药剂——从弗兰克那里买来的药物。在恐惧过于强烈时，内森的知觉反而麻木了，他开始想一些对他而言无关紧要的事：如果弗兰克知道自己出售的非法药物害死了自己的情人会有什么感觉？  
瑞秋的嘴唇微张着，这一刻的美几乎是神圣的了。死亡之神在带走生命的同时也带来一层精美无形的罩纱盖在死者身上，她仍然年轻，孤独将不能令她变丑，疾病无法损害她的容颜，死亡使瑞秋的美变得不可侵犯，终极而永久。即便血肉将腐朽，支撑这具躯体的骨骼也会散落，但在那之前，死亡已经将这具躯壳的美上升到了永恒的境地。  
内森最后还是拨通了马克的电话，他的手颤抖得太厉害，几乎握不住手机。在马克接起电话时，内森的声音里带着哭腔，告诉他，“我杀了人，马克，我杀了瑞秋·安珀。”电话另一端沉默了一会，马克没有回答他就挂掉了电话，听到电话挂断后的忙音，内森爆发出一声啜泣，起身将室内所有的灯一一关上，在离瑞秋最远的角落里坐下蜷成一团。摄影棚里变得黑暗无光，可黑暗无法就此让瑞秋的尸体消失，内森只能坐在那，在恐惧和绝望中哭得几乎喘不上气。马克是对的，他父亲也是对的，他不仅做不成马克的客体，他根本什么都做不了。  
马克也许回来找他，但更大的可能性是他不会来。马克会把他留在这个阴暗的地下室里，像是谷仓角落里那些废弃的摄影器材一样，任由它们在潮湿的稻草堆和烂木头下面一起腐烂。但或许，或许那才是对他来说最适宜的结局。  
在双目无法视物时一切东西都变得模糊，包括时间的流逝，黑暗和寂静的环境像是黏稠的水流一样包裹了他，他觉得自己也变成了一具尸体，躺在冥河的最深处看向上方，所有痛苦的记忆被打碎，支离的碎片从他上方的水流中漂流过去。  
门外响起脚步声，内森抬起头，强迫自己屏住呼吸：那会是马克·杰弗森吗？还是有人已经发现了瑞秋的失踪报了警？正在接近的不是救赎就是审判，他却说不清他更期待前者还是后者。地下室的门被拉开，外面昏暗的光线将门口的人的轮廓投落在地面上，室内沉重的黑暗显然令他迟疑了一瞬，然后他伸出手，熟练地找到灯具的开关。  
“站起来，内森。”  
马克这样对他说，内森伸手胡乱地抹去脸上的泪水，起身走到马克面前。他从来没有这样厌恶光线过，灯光一点点亮起，照亮四周墙面上挂着的他们曾经一起拍摄的作品，最后将门口马克的轮廓映得清晰可见。内森回了一下头，瑞秋的尸体仍然僵硬地躺在那，在众多灯架和柔光箱的中间，然而比起这具尸体，他更不愿意看见的是马克的神态。  
内森想象过如果马克来了，会用什么样的神情看他，失望、愤怒或者纯粹的憎恶，但这些情绪在马克的眼睛里都没有出现，马克只是看着他，又看了看瑞秋的尸体，露出一些像是被路上废弃塑料袋缠住了脚步的麻烦神色。

那是他最后一次和马克在他们的摄影棚见面，马克给了他一身新的衣服，让他把身上的衣物全部换下后离开。内森不知道马克对瑞秋的尸体做了什么，几天后学校和小镇各处开始出现印着瑞秋照片的寻人启事，警察们到学院里询问老师关于瑞秋的情况，他收到马克让他闭嘴的短信。又过了一周，瑞秋的寻人启事开始被其他的海报盖住，没有人再提起失踪事件。他偶尔会和马克在学校里碰上，那些狭路相逢的时刻总会让他感觉呼吸困难。  
内森有太多想对马克说的了，他想问马克是怎么处理了瑞秋的尸体，想向他道谢和道歉，甚至想要哀求他让他们的关系恢复成原来那样，但每次相遇时马克的眼神——那仿佛他们从不相识的眼神，都让内森的话语哽在喉头，渐渐肿胀，成为一个他无法吞咽也无法摆脱的肿块折磨着他。  
他重新开始酗酒嗑药和斗殴，甚至不再在乎他父亲是如何指责咒骂他，唯一让他痛苦的是马克仍然无视他，即便他给凯特下了药，录下视频，制造又一起校园丑闻，想要把这作为他和马克之间一个秘密的暗号引起对方注意，马克却对整件事都视若无睹。直到那个该死的转学生来到布莱克威尔，像条饿极了的流浪狗一样东闻西嗅，把所有应该留在地里腐烂的垃圾翻找出来。  
马克开始重新给他发短信，最开始是质问他关于麦克斯的事，然后逐渐变成了警告和威胁。那段时间他本就濒临崩溃的精神状态越发恶化，内森的父亲逼他和无数个心理医生见面，他洗手间的橱柜里装满了利培酮之类的药物，没有一样能够起效，在无法入眠的夜晚，瑞秋的鬼魂频频出现在他面前。  
内森坐在房间里，所有的橱柜和抽屉都打开着，他的桌上有好几个奥氮平的空瓶，他把所有余下的药物都吃了，可它们仍然一点作用也没有，反而让他颤抖流泪得更加厉害。内森用袖口反复地擦拭泪水，它们几乎是源源不绝般地从眼睛里涌出来。马克给他发的短信变得简短而冷淡，他隐隐知道那是终点了，他将最后一次作为马克的工具被使用。  
手机被他紧紧抓在手里，他仍然有时间报警自首，供出马克，而普雷斯考特的姓氏总会有办法让他逍遥法外。可那又有什么意义呢？生或者死，在牢狱里或是外，没有人在乎他。内森鬼使神差地拨通了麦克斯的号码，无人接听，于是他留了一条语音消息。  
有人打开了楼下的大门，走上楼梯，推开他的房间门，内森背对着门口坐着，没有回头，闻到来客身上带着一股氟烷的气味。那曾是他的救赎，也将是他的审判。  
“抱歉，杰弗森先生。”内森说，“我很抱歉，为所有事……我只是，我只是想要被爱。”  
“我知道。”对方回答，然后一个塑料面罩捂住了他的口鼻。

THE END


End file.
